


Teaspoon :: A Visit To Stonehenge. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose. The Doctor takes Rose back to Stonehenge so he can show her another example of how he's been helping humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: A Visit To Stonehenge. by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

A Visit To Stonehenge. by cheri

**Summary:** 10/Rose. The Doctor takes Rose back to Stonehenge so he can show her another example of how he's been helping humanity.  
 **Rating:** All Ages  
 **Categories:** Tenth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Rose Tyler, The Doctor (10th)  
 **Genres:** Drama, Het, Standalone  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2012.05.12  
 **Updated:** 2012.05.12

 

A Visit To Stonehenge. by cheri

Chapter 1: A Visit To Stonehenge.

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
"Rose?"

Rose looked up. She was lying in her bed reading a book when she heard the Doctor calling her name through the door followed by a tentative knock.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Are you presentable?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Rose said, putting a silk bookmark in between the pages and closing the book.

The door opened. Rose frowned when he stepped inside and she saw his outfit. Instead of his usual suit, he was wearing a light grey skintight bodysuit that covered every inch of his body from the neck on down. She noticed a similar bodysuit was draped over his right arm as he came into the room and approached her.

"What's this?" Rose said, pointing to his suit.

"I need a favor," the Doctor said. "I need your help if you're willing to indulge me a bit. If not, I can do it alone."

"No, I'll help. What do you need me to do?" Rose said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, you need to wear this and a special helmet," the Doctor said, gesturing to the suit draped over his arm.

"Okay, why?" Rose said.

"Well, I want to make a visit to Stonehenge," the Doctor said, sitting down beside her.

"Wearing that?" Rose said, pointing to his suit.

"Have you ever heard the theory that aliens helped build monuments like the pyramids?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, I have. Is that true?" Rose said.

"In part. Aliens gave humans the technology and knowhow to build the monuments. And I helped them."

"And you're going to help build Stonehenge?" Rose said.

"No, but I visit the Druids from time to time to speak with them and give them some tech and information. The problem is I need to disguise myself and I make myself look like an Andromedan. The Andromedans are the classic Roswell aliens. Humans see the helmet and think that's their heads but they look similar to you and me, just bigger noses. Anyway, I thought perhaps you'd like to see this meeting but if so, you have to disguise yourself. Would you like to go?"

"Yes," Rose said, excited.

The Doctor handed her the bodysuit and told her to meet him in the console room when she was finished.

"The helmets are up there so just put the suit on and meet me there," he said.

Rose nodded and smiled when he patted her head and walked out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When she was finished with the bodysuit, she walked to the console room. The Doctor was standing by the console inputting some data. On the jump seat were two large helmets. They were both light grey with large eye lenses and small nose holes. They resembled the alien heads she'd seen growing up. She picked up one and examined it.

"We're going to 3000 B.C. Stonehenge is just beginning to be built," the Doctor said, glancing at her.

"So, you helped with the pyramids then?" Rose said.

"The Egyptian and South American pyramids, Stonehenge, the heads on Easter Island and the crystal skulls," the Doctor said.

"And that's allowed? You helping these people?" Rose said.

"Actually, the first colonists were Andromedans," the Doctor said. "They populated Atlantis and Lemuria back when humans were still apelike. The knowledge I'm giving the humans is knowledge that was known on Atlantis and Lemuria before their destruction. I'm really just giving the humans a refresher course."

Rose considered that for a moment while the Doctor watched her.

"You said these Andromedans were like us," Rose said. "Did they…mate with humans then? Because it seems like humans go from being really hairy and apelike to being like this," she said, gesturing to herself.

"Not mating but they did gene splicing to enhance the species and their intelligence."

"So, they interfered with us," Rose said, not sure whether she liked that.

"In your best interests though. I'm not the only one concerned with the evolution of humans. There are others who wanted to bring you out of the dark ages of the human mind and show you your true potential. You don't like the thought of alien interference?" he added as he studied her.

"I mean, I don't mind what we do but I'm not sure I like the idea of aliens mucking with our DNA," Rose said.

"Well, there are some who do gene splicing with evil intentions, including one Time Lady who I had to stop on several occasions. But without benevolent aliens, you wouldn't be you now. But I do agree there should be limits to interference on a genetic level."

"You look like me though? Did these Andromedans muck with your DNA as well?"

"No, we predated all of you. If anything, the Andromedans might have been genetically altered to become like us. Which makes sense since Time Lords were considered the greatest of all the species. Don't know if that's true or not but anything's possible in this great big universe. But…to put your mind at ease, we're not mucking with anyone's DNA, just a friendly exchange of ideas and tech between worlds. Is that okay?"

Rose nodded. The Doctor put the helmet on her head and secured it to the bodysuit. Rose was surprised at how light it was considering it was a large helmet. She giggled when the Doctor put his on and secured it.

"You look odd," Rose said to him.

"And you don't?" the Doctor replied.

The TARDIS stopped and powered down and the Doctor beckoned to her. Rose followed him to the door and when he opened it and they stepped outside, she noticed that Stonehenge was partially finished. One side was done but there were several large stones scattered around that hadn't been put into place yet. The side that was finished had stones lying on top of the standing stones making it look like several rectangular archways. Beyond the finished potion was a path that was marked off with more standing stones that were spaced evenly all the way down to the river. At the riverbank was a small wooden dock. Rose glanced back and noticed the Doctor went back inside his TARDIS. Figuring he made an error and went back too far, she ran to the door and called to him.

"I need to get some tech and supplies before the Druids come, just wait for me," the Doctor said as he headed to the back door.

Rose walked away from the TARDIS and looked around. There was nothing for miles around except for countryside and trees. No roads, no tourists, just the stones. Rose found it quite peaceful. She walked over to a large slab of stone that was resting on the ground a few feet from the archways. She sat down on it and looked around. The eye lenses made the world look a smoky color but she could see everything perfectly.

Then she looked towards the river and noticed a large wooden boat was drifting up to the pathway. Inside the boat she could see several people wearing monk's robes. The hoods were pulled up, obscuring their faces but the river was some distance from the stones and it was difficult to make out anything anyway. Rose hopped off the stone and watched while the boat was stopped at the dock and roped off. She was about to go call to the Doctor when he came out of the TARDIS carrying a small black bag. He shut the door and Rose pointed to the boat.

"Ah, just in time," the Doctor said, walking over to her side.

"They're not afraid of ya?" Rose said to him.

"Nah, I've been here several times before," the Doctor said. "They're used to us now."

They watched while the Druids walked down the pathway to Stonehenge. While they walked, Rose heard a faint chant among them.

"This is holy ground to them," the Doctor said. "They're being reverent."

"Do they sacrifice things here?" Rose said to him.

"Small animals. Humans are put to death elsewhere," the Doctor said. "This stone here is their altar," he said, patting the one Rose was sitting on. "Follow me and let me do the talking."

Rose nodded and followed him to the archway directly in front of the path. She stood beside him and glanced at him to see what he'd do. When the Druids got within several feet of the archway, the Doctor bowed his head and Rose followed his lead. The lead Druid took his hood down. He was middle aged, ginger hair that came down to his shoulders and bright green eyes. His face was rugged with several slight scars on his cheeks. He approached the Doctor while the five Druids who came with him hung back and watched.

"Greetings, Star Traveler," the man said in a gruff voice.

"Greetings, Madoc," the Doctor said. "Are you well?"

"I am and you?"

"I am. This is my companion, Shia'nok," he said, gesturing to Rose. "She has come to observe."

"Welcome Shia'nok," Madoc said, bowing his head to her.

"Greetings," Rose said, bowing in return.

"You have done much," the Doctor said, pointing to the finished portion.

"We labor for the gods," Madoc said. "It is our sacred duty."

"Indeed," the Doctor said. "I bring you gifts to aid you in your duty. Come."

Rose followed beside the Doctor while he turned and walked back towards the stones lying in the grass. Madoc followed but the other Druids stayed where they were and watched from the archway. The Doctor walked up to one of the stones and knelt down beside it. Madoc knelt beside him and Rose did the same, kneeling down on the other side of the Doctor. The Doctor reached into his bag and brought out a black disc. He explained that it was an antigravity disc while he affixed it to the bottom of the stone. The Doctor stood up and Madoc and Rose followed him around the other side and he knelt down and affixed a second disc to the other side. He pushed a small button in the center of it while Madoc watched and Rose noticed a blue forcefield envelop the underside of the stone. The Doctor then walked back around and pushed the button on the other disc and another forcefield enveloped the underside on that side. The Doctor walked to the front of the stone, knelt down and pushed. Rose gasped when the stone glided a few feet without any effort.

"Most impressive," Madoc said, nodding.

The Doctor gestured to Rose and told her to help him lift it. He instructed her to get on one side of the stone while he got on the other side. They put their hands against it and Rose pushed up and was startled when the stone, which must have weighed several tons, drifted up like it was a balloon. They raised it to eye level and then the Doctor instructed her to kneel down under it and push it upright. Rose helped him and both of them pushed it upright without any effort. Then they got on either side and guided it to the finished section. They set it down beside the right portion of the archway and Rose marveled at how easy it was to move the stone with the discs on either side.

"These are stronger than the discs I gave you before," he said to Madoc and the other Druids when they came to his side. "It can support up to 100 tons."

"You have our thanks, Gilac," Madoc said, nodding.

"Gilac?" Rose murmured to herself.

"Perhaps you can stay and feast with us?" Madoc said.

"I'd like to but I have other pressing matters to attend to," the Doctor said. "I wish to give you something else though…"

He reached into his bag and brought out a large leather bound book.

"Bury this under one of the stones," he instructed Madoc. "Knowledge for your descendants."

"We will, Gilac. Thank you," Madoc said, accepting the book.

"You are most welcome. And now, Shia'nok and I must go. We will return though."

"Good journey, my friend," Madoc said.

"And you," the Doctor said.

They finished saying their goodbyes and the Doctor beckoned to Rose. She followed him into the TARDIS and once the door was closed, the Doctor took her helmet off.

"What was in the book?" Rose said, following him to the console.

"Advanced alien knowledge," the Doctor said, putting her helmet on the jump seat before taking off his own. "Knowledge that will be essential for humanity to advance to the next stage of evolution but not yet, not for them, it's for future generations once the space age comes along."

"And someday, someone will find it?" Rose said as the Doctor walked to his monitor.

"Yes. It will enable the human race to move beyond the solar system and populate the galaxy. It speaks of wormholes and faster than light travel. But Madoc and his brethren aren't ready for it."

"But what if they read the book?" Rose said as the Doctor took the TARDIS into the vortex.

"They might be able to read it but I doubt they'll get far with the knowledge since it speaks of space travel and rocket ships. Like I said, it's not for them."

"And you do this on occasion? This whole helping the humans out with knowledge?" Rose said.

"I do. I help any way I can. You know how concerned I am about your species."

"But you just left alien tech there with them. How come my lot doesn't have that technology in 2006?"

"Because it's rigged to work for awhile and then disintegrate. It's designed to get the job done, which in this case is building Stonehenge. The antigravity discs won't last much longer once that's finished."

"But…what about proof of all this?" Rose said. "How come people in my time don't know about all this?"

"What'd ya mean? You're the one that told me you heard of the theory that aliens built the pyramids."

"But surely Madoc and the others left some record of you being there that others could see. No one's even sure what Stonehenge was for."

"It's an observatory and sacred space. As for leaving records of my visits with humans…"

The Doctor inputted some coordinates into his computer while Rose watched. The TARDIS changed course and five minutes later, she landed and powered down. Rose followed the Doctor to the door and after making sure it was safe, they went outside. They were standing in the middle of a desert with large mesas in the distance. Rose looked around but all she saw was the desert with sparse vegetation and the mesas and rock formations.

"Where are we?" she said to the Doctor.

"Utah, Valley of the Gods. See that large rock wall behind the TARDIS?"

Rose turned and saw the rock wall about fifty feet away.

"Yeah."

"Go around the TARDIS and go towards it. There's a painting someone did on the rock face. Look at it closely and then tell me what you think the painting depicts."

Rose walked around the TARDIS. When she did, she saw several figures painted on the rock face. As she walked towards it, she slowed her pace when she got a good look at it. There were several bulky nondescript figures standing around something that looked like…

Rose's eyes widened. The thing in the middle of the figures looked like a warped TARDIS. She walked closer to it until she was a foot away and stared at the box shaped thing in the middle of the figures.

"What is it?" the Doctor said behind her.

"It's…the TARDIS?" Rose said, turning around.

The Doctor was standing directly behind her, his arms folded while he gave her a pointed look. She turned back around to the painting and pointed to the bulky figures.

"Who are they then? Is that you?" she said.

"Yes. It's me and my friends in disguise. We were wearing robes and domed helmets which is why we all look like bowling pins there."

"You didn't dress like this?" Rose said, turning to him and gesturing to his bodysuit.

"Not there. We dressed as Vogans, another benevolent species. We met with some of the Indians and gave them some information, another book. They painted this to commemorate the meeting. You wanted proof of my visits? Here's one of them. Mind, there are several more rock paintings like this along with other proof of my visits. You didn't think I visited the Earth all these years without someone leaving some proof of it, eh?"

"I've seen some of the drawings on Clive's website and when I visited him but…this is amazing," Rose said, touching one of the figures. "When was this? Recently?"

"Um…I think that was my fifth life. I did come here with Tegan and Nyssa. But…there's more than three here…maybe they forgot how many came here or one of them is supposed to represent the tribe we spoke to. Anyway, there's proof of my helping humanity along. Convinced?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well then, let's get out of these suits and back into our civvies and think of somewhere else to go."

Rose nodded and the Doctor smiled and put his arm around her while they walked back to the TARDIS.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=46718>


End file.
